


Self-Control

by DarkLadyEris



Series: The Game of Life [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts, Major character death - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 12:11:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9656996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkLadyEris/pseuds/DarkLadyEris
Summary: Harry can't stop himself when he sees the other person walking towards him.





	

Harry woke to the feeling of grass under him. The wind whistled as it swept across the quiet hill he lay on. He could smell the aroma of fall; fallen, crunchy leaves, a slight chill slowly creeping in the air. He could almost taste pumpkin on his tongue. Harry breathed deep and slow, enjoying the moment to catch his breath from the crazy adventures he had found himself on so far. The wizard was sure that more were to come.

He splayed his hands out, relishing in the sensation of the healthy, green grass. The sun shined brightly on his skin, making him curious if he was going to get a nice tan from all of the sun-bathing he had been doing recently. Having a moment of relaxation was something that he wasn't sure that he would get much of and he wanted to absorb as much as he could while he had the chance, before he found himself on some ice planet or in a cave.

The crunching of leaves signaled someone walking towards him, making his eyes pop open, not wanting to be surprised. The Master of Death turned his head towards the stranger, vision blurry. Hmm, his glasses were gone. He could barely make out the view of robes and what looked like green trimming around it. Slytherin then? He was at Hogwarts.

“Excuse me, who are you and what are you doing on school property?” The voice, the one that had once dominated his dreams, the one that had possessed a young girl and sent a Basilisk after him. 

Harry couldn't stop himself from sitting up abruptly and raising his wand, eleven inches of Holly with a Phoenix core that was nice and supple - the twin core to the wand across from him - and uttering two words he'd never thought he could, “Avada Keda-” His vision cut out before he could finish the Unforgivable.

_'Tut, tut, Master, I expected better self-control from you._ Death’s voice spoke to him despite not showing up physically, _Perhaps your next destination will teach you better manners._ Harry felt himself being thrown somewhere else.

**Author's Note:**

> Some might be really long, and others might just be drabbles. All depends on the muse.


End file.
